1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and more specifically to a hard disk drive apparatus including the spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor designed for a disk drive described, as shown in JP-A 2000-209804, lead wires from coils are electrically connected to a flexible circuit board through a lead wire-use hole in a motor bracket. The lead wire-use hole is closed by the flexible circuit board. The flexible circuit board is adhered to a bottom surface of the motor bracket through a gluing agent.
However, in a structure in which soldering is performed on the bottom surface of the motor bracket, as with the structure described in JP-A 2000-209804, there is a need to shave the bottom surface of the motor bracket, taking into consideration an area where the circuit board is adhered and the height of solder. This may, however, lead to a reduction in rigidity of the motor bracket as a result of a reduction in thickness of that portion of the motor bracket at which the shaving has been performed.